1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to leashes and security straps for surfboards, bodyboards, skimming devices, and the like, and more particularly to devices for the quick release and disengagement of leashes attached to a surfboard, body board, snowboard, skis, skimming board or related apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surfboard leashes are tether lines connected to a surfboard at one end, and to the surfer's ankle at the other end. The same design feature applies to snowboards, skis, skimming boards or related apparatus. In the case of the body board, the body end of the lease is usually attached to the user's wrist. The leash is designed to provide surfers both the convenience and security in the water by restricting the distance their boards may travel when the surfer is separated from the board either by falling or abandoning the board in large surf conditions. The leash, usually between 6 feet and 10 feet long depending on the length and weight of the board, allows the board to be retrieved quickly, permitting the surfer to regain fast access to the waves while limiting the danger of drowning from having to swim to retrieve the board or reach the safety of shore.
Various surfboard leashes have been proposed and implemented for different surfboard sizes and weights and are generally constructed of a durable resilient material such as nylon, inside a rubber sheath, which serves as the tether line. At either end of the tether is a connecting device, generally a small metal swivel, that attaches to a cloth strap on one end and an ankle cuff on the other, normally made from hook and loop fastening elements. On the surfboard end the cloth strap usually made of nylon and hook and loop fastening elements is designed to pass through a thin cord attached to the back of the surfboard and is secured using hook and loop fasteners or other fastening means. On the ankle end, the cuff or ankle strap is wider and is secured by encircling the ankle with overlapping hook and loop fasteners, such as Velcro. The hook and loop fasteners, as long as they remain clean and crisp, create a strong bond between the surfer and the surfboard.
The convenience and safety factors of that bond have made the leash an essential part of a surfer's equipment. However, there are times when the strength of the hook and loop fasteners is a liability, such as when a leash is caught on a rock or reef, or when the board is held by the powerful turbulence of a crashing wave, either of which can prevent the surfer from reaching the surface for air. There have been numerous instances of surfers around the world who have died or suffered serious injury because they could not disengage from their leashes in emergency situations. The primary problem is in locating the end of the hook and loop fastener ankle strap or cuff, which tends to move about the ankle and lie flat against the cuff, and can be very difficult to locate even when the surfer is relaxed. It is especially difficult to locate in turbulent, dark and often cold conditions. This problem is exacerbated when the surfer's fingers are numb from cold water or gloves are used, and is even more difficult when the surfer is desperate for air and panic sets in.
This dual-edged nature of the surfboard leash has been recognized ever since the leash was introduced in the early 1970s. Some leash manufactures began attaching a short loop, often of nylon, to the end of the hook and loop fastener ankle strap or cuff so a surfer's finger could be inserted and pull the hook and loop fasteners apart. However, this was not a satisfactory solution to the problem as the loop would also lie flat against the cuff or ankle strap and is nearly indistinguishable from any other part of the cuff or ankle strap.
Significant efforts have been focused on solving such problems. However, prior attempts to improve on the surfboard leash and the quick release problem have been severely limited. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,990 issued Nov. 25, 1980 to Colburn disclosed a pin for detaching the tether from the ankle strap or cuff. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,021 issued Apr. 27, 1993 to Durand disclosed a quick release buckle assembly to release the ankle from the strap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,622 issued Jul. 2, 1996 to Nealy discloses a snap fastening device to detach the tether from the ankle strap or cuff, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,028 issued Jul. 1, 1997 to Craig discloses a foot-actuated switch to remove the tether from the ankle strap. None of these proposed devices offer a satisfactory solution to the problems associated with safety leashes and have not been embraced by the water or snow sports industries for a variety of reasons including the difficulty of locating and disengaging such devices in emergency situations. Such devices are known to detach unexpectedly, and they add unacceptable costs to leashes and are not practical because of the constant movement of the strap around the ankle. Such limitations undoubtedly have been a reason that such devices have not received widespread acceptance.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a quick release device for surfboards, snowboards, bodyboards, and the like which allows for the efficient, effective, convenient, and safe, location, positioning, and release of a safety strap, even under dark, turbulent, cold, large wave, and other hazardous or adverse situations. The device of the present invention is inexpensive to manufacture, install, remove, and replace. The quick release device for safety leashes of the present invention is also easy to use, quickly deployable in a number of easily anchored positions, and quickly and easily stored when not in use. The quick release device of the present invention may be used many times before replacement, does not, in most instances require modification of existing leashes for its deployment, and provides multiple positioning possibilities so that it can be used regardless of the type or size of the leash.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.